


Легенды старого леса

by Rena_Welt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Сборник рассказов от мифических существ. И о них же.[раса персонажа в названии глав]





	Легенды старого леса

**Русалочьи истории (ведьма!Эльза, русалка!Кагура, русалка!Джувия, G)**

Эльза хмурится. На небе ни звездочки, из-за чего в этом месте светятся лишь редкие светлячки да голубым приятным свечением глубины вод.

Раздается всплеск.

— Ох, прости, Эльза, опоздали, — из воды выныривает русалка, отряхивает такого же цвета волосы, затем вынимает из них тину.

— Да, просто кого-то будить пришлось долго, — поддевает ее вторая, поправляя лямку на мешке.

— Привет, Джу, Кагура, — Эльза благосклонно кивает, совершенно на них не злясь. Тем более что ночью безопаснее. Девушки вылезают на камни, бьют кончиками лазурных (хотя у Кагуры он больше бирюзовый) хвостов по воде. Джувия морщится, проводит ладонью по голой груди, стаскивая оттуда кусок водорослей.

— Как жаль, что единственное место, где мы можем встречаться — этот прудик.

— Согласна, он так быстро зарастает, — кивает головой Кагура, осматривая себя в отражении. Всюду непроходимые лесные чащи, где-то в глубине них скалят зубы оборотни, раздается пение кукушек. Подводное свечение отражается от блестящей чешуи.

— Смотрю, жизнь вас потрепала, — наконец говорит Эльза, обращая внимание на длинный шрам от плеча до ключиц у Кагуры. Та как-то неловко прикрывает его руками, хотя знает, что ничего стыдного в этом нет.

— Цапанула одна дрянь.

— Я могу сделать водостойкую мазь, — тут же предлагает Эльза, но Кагура лишь отмахивается.

— Не волнуйся. Такие пустяки на моей коже быстро заживают. Джувия, прекрати играть с водой! Мы с Эльзой болтать пришли же.

Девушка от испуга роняет в пруд большую каплю воды, которую перед этим старательно поднимала и старалась разбить на более мелкие. В какой-то из этих пузырей умудрилась попасться рыбка. Вода с плеском пятнает и русалок, и сидящую около них ведьму. Эльза смеется.

 — Простите. Я просто тренирую свои способности, — качает головой Джувия, обращает внимание на брызги на желтом платье подруги.

— Ничего страшного, я все равно брала с собой запасную на подобный случай.

Русалка ведет рукой по волосам и хмурится еще больше. Но ей больше не стыдно.

— Да и я ненадолго. Мутные времена сейчас. Мы переговаривались с Минервой — она замечала за собой слежку. Похоже людям всерьез не нравится магия, придется и мне перебираться, — вздыхает Эльза, пытаясь вспомнить, где она в последний раз оставалась дольше, чем на три месяца. Не вспоминает.

— Ракушка же с тобой? — сразу же встревоженно спрашивает Кагура.

— Конечно. Хорошо, что вы ее зачаровали на себя. Так хоть связь не потеряем, — улыбается она, доставая из небольшой сумки серебряную ракушку. В нос бьет горький запах трав. Джувия с наслаждением принюхивается.

— Черт, будь у меня возможность — оторвала бы твои волосы и забрала себе, чтобы постоянно их нюхать. Ты словно сама из трав и ягод состоишь.

Эльза смеется, глядя на довольные лица подруг. Питавшие слабость к внешним ягодам, они часто служили ей хорошую службу.

Затем Джувия и Кагура затевают спор — кто создаст более красивую собственную копию из воды. Вытягивают руки и под их пальцами капли начинают преображаться в фигуры, мерцают от слабого света. В это же время Эльза роется в принесенных вещах. Трава под ногами мягкая — хотя она и носит обувь, но в подобных местах всегда ходит босиком. Холодные и свежие цветы щекочут щиколотки.

— Итак, — наконец обращается ведьма, когда конкурс почти завершен с неопределенным победителем. — Горсть брусники, малины и шиповника.

Джувия с готовностью тянет руки, пока Кагура в замен достает из своего мешка связку водорослей и пару листов лотоса. Затем первые оборачивает в морскую воду взмахом руки, протягивает Эльзе. Ведьма кивает, заправляя красный локон за ухо и осторожно кладет около себя — высохшие водоросли не нужны никому.

— Зелье от ангины, три штуки, — Кагура согласно кивает. — Мазь для облегчения дыхание — два флакона, — кивок. — И аж десять укрепляющих зелий. А вы не лопнете? — смеется Эльза, протягивая небольшие бутылочки русалкам.

— Не волнуйся. У Кагуры скоро соревнования, так что это пригодится, — улыбается Джувия. — Интересно, а это считается за допинг?

— Ну. Не знаю. Русалки, конечно, ведут торговлю с внешним миром, но я никогда не видела ничего подобного в продаже, — хмурится Кагура, повторно роясь в мешке. — Но твои зелья, Эльза, это чудо. Как они здорово помогли, когда мы удирали от осьминога.

— Он был бешеным, — морщит нос Джувия, с содроганием вспоминая щупальца чудовища и обхватывая себя руками.

— Ну, я рада, что вам это помогло. — Эльза действительно рада. После долгих лет упорного обучения она наконец создает что-то стоящее. Несколько флаконов в ее сумке позвякивают, когда она убирает туда листы лотоса. Думает, что делать с водорослями — придется этот водяной шар в руках нести.

— Кожа морских коньков, четыре обломка коралл, вода из Зеленых Долин. И двадцать золотых, — вновь говорит Кагура, доставая поочередно предметы из мешка.

— И как у тебя это все туда помещается, — восхищается Эльза, глядя, на казалось бы, бездонную сумку. Русалка с гордостью усмехается, хлопает по старенькому вещевому мешку.

— Сама не понимаю, как умудрилась все это туда запихнуть. Так, вода вроде в порядке… — она прерывается, взбалтывает колбу, затем вновь продолжает: — Меня больше удивляет, как ты из этого собралась что-то делать.

— Ну как-как. Очищаешь кожу морского конька, разделываешь — что-то можно засушить до лучших времен, для других понадобиться свежая. Да и все эти компоненты специально для морских жителей — из подобного я обычно варю ускоренное плавание, расширение легких и прочие ваши полезности, — уклончиво объясняет Эльза, радуясь, что все поместилось. Русалки кивают — не зря они все-таки заключили подобную торговлю. Тем более с Эльзой дело было выгодно иметь, она не обманывала с зельями.

— Удачи, Эльза. И осторожнее. Все-таки если действительно объявляют охоту, то ведьмы первыми попадут под расстрел, — встревоженно закусывает губу Джувия. Русалки ныряют в воду, поднимая брызги, уходят в нее по плечи и морщатся с контраста температур. Их волосы, кажется Эльзе, никогда не высыхают.

— Первыми после пиратов. Их вообще никто не переносит, — вздыхает она, припоминая несколько наглых мужчин. Которые не гнушались ничего и никого. Правила волшебного мира были точно не для них писаны.

— Ну что ж. Зато это будет выгодой для нас, — замечает Кагура, кривя губы. — А то эти засранцы уж очень приловчились к нам лезть. Слава богу, что иногда попадаются адекватные, а иногда можно и голосом взять. Боевые сирены еще никогда не были так востребованы.

Затем они прощаются. Эльза машет рукой, надевает легкие босоножки и идет сквозь темный лес. Про боевых сирен, обладающих более сильным и чувственным голосом, она слышала. Про такое даже в сказках писали — детских и взрослых.

Ракушка на дне ее сумке бьется о стекло флаконов (Скарлет все думает сменить материал на более прочный). Вдалеке раздается вой оборотня, тут же сменяется шипением.

И почему-то Эльза знает, что в следующий раз их встреча пройдет в совершенно другом месте.


End file.
